VengeanceTale
by MountainKing312
Summary: A sequel to my previous fic, DarknessTale. The monsters are free, Asriel, Chara, and Gaster are saved, and the Great Dragon Clan and their monster god have been defeated. But now, a new threat emerges in the form of an ancient human king who seeks to take revenge against the monsters and the traitorous human who freed them. I am extremely busy, so updates will be slow.
1. The Greatest Man Who Ever Lived

**A/N: This story takes place after my first Undertale story, Darknesstale. It contains references to Darknesstale that you will not understand if you have not read it. Be prepared for spoilers.**

Edward was an ordinary man, or so he thought. He had a rather boring life. He hoped that moving to the world's only predominantly monster community, New New Home, would bring some excitement into his life, but it eventually wore off. A little over a year after the destruction of the magical barrier trapping monsters underground, Edward saw something on TV that would change his life.

Frisk, the human girl who had destroyed the barrier, had defeated the Great Dragon Clan, a monster cult dedicated to resurrecting Zeregoth, the Father of all Monsters, and exacting revenge against humanity for imprisoning monsters underground. Zeregoth was a god-like monster from whom all others had descended, and he normally took the form of a dragon. To defeat them, Frisk enlisted the help of the scientist W.D. Gaster. She had even used Gaster's time machine to go back in time and save the Dreemurr children, Asriel and Chara. Together, they had restored the monster god's sanity and ended his quest for vengeance. But something about this human girl and this dragon god was familiar to him.

Suddenly, all of his memories came flooding back. He was the reincarnation of the human king Esmond the Great, who lived before the war that sealed monsters underground. Frisk had used Gaster's time machine to travel to his era, and he had taught her Determination magic. She had been there with him when Zeregoth was defeated and banished into the void. Then, he remembered the stories of how his empire had fallen into decline and eventually collapsed after his death because of the incompetence of his successors. He remembered that his empire had been split into seven smaller kingdoms, and how the combined forces of those kingdoms had sealed the monsters underground. He resented them for allowing his empire to decay, and for not killing all the monsters when they had the chance.

Most of all, he resented this human named Frisk for freeing the monsters. If he had known that she would free the monsters, he would have killed her when he had the chance. The Great Dragon Clan and their god had nearly destroyed humanity, and he blamed Frisk for allowing them to threaten the human race. But now that he had his memories back, he remembered his Determination magic techniques. Esmond also had a soul of Determination. Though it was less powerful than Frisk's and could not reset, he could still use the magic techniques to take revenge against the monsters and their human ambassador.

"I will rebuild my empire," he thought to himself, "and the monsters will pay for their crimes against humanity. The traitorous humans will also pay, starting with Frisk. For I am King Esmond, the greatest man who ever lived!"

 **A/N: Sorry for the short chapter. This one is an introduction, and the others will be longer.**


	2. Return of the King

Esmond spent the next several months preparing to take his revenge. He went around New New Home and other areas looking for any humans who felt that they had been slighted by monsters or simply feared monsters. Many joined him, from human supremacists to unemployed workers who blamed monsters for their troubles. He performed miracles using his Determination magic, which caused many humans to admire him. During this time, Frisk and her friends were blissfully unaware of what was about to take place.

Frisk Dreemurr woke up and prepared for another day in New New Home with her family. A little over a year ago, she had destroyed the barrier trapping monsters underground without killing anyone. If that were not enough adventure for a lifetime, but she had also recently saved the world from the Great Dragon Clan cult and even saved Asriel and Chara with the help of W.D. Gaster's time machine and the annoying dog who claimed to be the true god of the world. Now, Toriel and Asgore Dreemurr had forgiven each other and remarried in order to raise Frisk and their two children. Because of this, Frisk had taken the surname "Dreemurr." This had all happened in the summer, and now it was fall. Frisk lived with her new family in New New Home, and they were all quite happy together. Today, Frisk, Asriel, and Chara were going to an anime convention with their friend Alphys, a dinosaur-like monster scientist who loved anime. The convention would be held at the New New Home convention center, which had been rented out by Alphys' anime fan club.

Frisk was a nineteen-year-old girl with brown hair and unusual golden eyes. She wore a blue sweater with two purple stripes on it. Her friend Chara had a similar appearance, but her eyes were red and her hair was a lighter shade of brown. She wore a green sweater with one yellow stripe on it.

Frisk walked into the Dreemurr house's dining room, where her family was waiting for her. They were all eating breakfast.

"Good morning, my child." Toriel said. "You look lovely this morning."

"Thanks, mom." Frisk replied. "You look good too."

"I've been looking forward to this convention for a while now." Chara said. "I've always been a big anime fan."

"I could tell, Chara." Frisk replied as she sat down for breakfast. "Your constant anime references in the Underground gave it away."

"Yeah, being a ghost sucked. It was mind-numbingly boring, being trapped underground as a ghost and not being able to see any good animes. But it was all my fault. Asriel and I would never have died if it had not been for my stupid plan." Chara said with a hint of regret in her voice. "I caused so much suffering."

"It's all in the past now, Chara." Frisk said. "Besides, you helped me undo all the suffering. I would never have made it through the Underground if you hadn't been there to guide me."

"Yeah, Chara." Asriel replied. I've forgiven you too. Everyone has forgiven you.

"We're all in the same boat, Chara." Asgore replied. "We all did bad things, and Frisk forgave us all. If not for her forgiveness, we wouldn't be a family again."

"Thanks, everyone." Said Chara. "I don't deserve your love."

"Love is never deserved, Chara." Replied Frisk. Remembering the time, she quickly finished breakfast and got up. "We'd better get moving if we're going to reach the anime convention on time."

Frisk, Asriel, and Chara all headed toward the door. "Have fun, my children!" Toriel said to them. "I love you all!"

"We love you too, mom!" Frisk said to Toriel before going out the door. The three of them walked down the street to where the convention was being held.

"Frisk, Chara and I can't thank you enough for what you did for us." Asriel said. "Not only have you given us our lives back, but you've brought our family back together."

"I love you guys." Frisk said. "You're the family I never had." Then, a sad expression grew on her face.

"What's wrong, Frisk?" Asriel asked.

"I never knew my human parents." Frisk explained. "I was born out of wedlock, and they abandoned me. You guys are the greatest family in the world, and I would never leave you for anything, but sometimes I still wish I could have known them."

"We understand, Frisk." Chara said. "We know you love us. It's okay for you to miss your human parents. It's a natural feeling."

"Thanks, Chara." Frisk replied. "No parents could replace Toriel and Asgore, anyway. They're the best parents anyone could ask for."

"You're darned right they are." Asriel said.

Soon, they approached the New New Home convention center. The place was very crowded with both humans and monsters. Looking over, Frisk, Asriel, and Chara saw some of their old friends: a yellow dinosaur-like monster, a tall bluish fish-like monster, and a blonde human girl. They were Alphys, Undyne, and Katie, respectively. Alphys and Undyne were a lesbian monster couple who lived together, and Katie was a monster-loving nerd who liked to fangirl over everything.

"C'mere punks!" Undyne shouted at Frisk and her companions. She reached over to hug them.

"Are you all ready for the convention?" Alphys asked. "Undyne and I have been planning it for a long time."

"We wouldn't miss it for the world, Alphys." Chara replied.

"Great!" Katie yelled. Follow us, guys!" She shouted as she led everyone into the convention center.

Inside the center, there was anime-themed merchandise everywhere, including hats, t-shirts, plush toys, balloons, and many other things. Humans and monsters were all over the place. As Frisk and her friends walked around the center, Esmond and a few people whom he had persuaded to join him were waiting. Esmond was dressed in wizards' robes that looked like his old ones, and no one thought it was unusual because he happened to be at an anime convention.

"There's our target." He said, pointing to Frisk.

"Should we take her yet?" One of his followers asked.

"No. " The king replied. "The dinosaur is going to make a presentation in a few hours. Go behind stage, and then hack into the sound system. Then I will be able to tell the whole world that I have returned."

"Yes, your majesty." The man replied.

Meanwhile, Frisk and her friends were having the time of their lives. They played a few Pokémon Go battles, talked about how much better the original Mew Mew Kissy Cutie was than its sequel, and fought each other in a mock swordfight (Chara won). The next thing they saw would be the best yet.

"It's time for a Gundam fight!" Alphys declared as she and her friends walked toward an arena. In the arena, they Saw Alphys' greatest invention, a robot named Mettaton. Mettaton usually appeared in a box-like form that moved on a wheel, but today he was in his humanoid EX form. He held a sword in his hand. On the other side of the arena, there was another humanoid robot designed to look like the original Gundam from the Mobile Suit Gundam anime.

"This is gonna be awesome!" Chara exclaimed.

"Gundam fight!" Alphys shouted.

"Ready!" Yelled Mettaton.

"GO!" They both shouted in unison.

Mettaton and the Gundam raised their swords and charged at each other. They clashed, and soon took turns swinging their swords at each other. The Gundam fought hard, but it was ultimately no match for Mettaton. After a while, Mettaton managed to overpower the Gundam and knock it over.

"That was great, Mettaton!" Frisk cheered.

"Yeah, you really showed that tin can!" Asriel said.

"Thank you, darlings." Mettaton replied. You know I take great pride in my combat skills. You saw them for yourself during our fight in the Underground."

"Yeah, we remember. I was there too." Said Chara.

"I want to thank you two again for that." Mettaton said. "Frisk gave me the highest ratings I've ever gotten."

"Well, you're welcome, I guess." Frisk replied awkwardly. Mettaton had tried to kill her after all.

"If you're done talking, it's almost time for the main event!" Alphys said with excitement. "Follow me to the main hall!"

Everyone walked into the main hall, where there was a huge crowd of humans and monsters standing in front of a stage. Over the stage, there was a giant TV screen. "I've saved you some front row seats." Alphys said to everyone. Frisk and her friends sat down, and Alphys walked onto the stage and addressed the crowd.

"Ladies and gentlemen, thank you for attending the first annual New New Home anime convention. Despite our checkered past, I hope everyone is able to come together and enjoy anime. I am about to unveil a new anime that Undyne and I have been working on for the past several months. It depicts the story of Frisk Dreemurr, the human who made our freedom and this convention possible. May its story inspire all humans and monsters to seek peace and harmony."

" _They made an anime about my journey through the Underground? I'm flattered!"_ Frisk thought to herself.

"Without further adieu, the show will begin!" The lights dimmed, and the hall became dark. A few seconds later, the screen came to life. It started out dark, and then the word, "UNDERTALE" appeared in a large font.

The video started with an anime version of Frisk falling down into the Ruins. There, she encountered the evil Flowey and the adventure played out just as it did when she fell down on that fateful day. Frisk encountered and befriended Papyrus, Undyne, and Alphys. The animation was beautiful, the music was great, and the fight scenes were epic.

Little did everyone know that Esmond and his followers snuck behind the scenes. They knocked out the security guards and the technicians, and prepared to broadcast their message.

The movie was reaching Frisk's fight with a skeleton named Papyrus when the screen went to static. A few moments later, King Esmond started to speak. "Ladies and gentlemen, this program has been cancelled for an important announcement."

The whole crowd was outraged, wondering what was happening and who had hijacked the movie.

Esmond continued. "Firstly, you are probably wondering who I am. I am King Esmond, the greatest man who ever lived, and the rightful ruler of humankind. It was I who first banished Zeregoth, the Father of all Monsters, into the void. But I have been forgotten by history due to the negligence of my successors. If they had any sense, they would have killed all the monsters when they had the chance."

"Frisk remembered her visit back to the Battle of King's Valley, which had happened centuries ago. She remembered King Esmond. " _No, it can't be."_ She thought to herself.

The human king kept on speaking. "But now we humans have a chance to rectify the situation by putting an end to these monsters and the treacherous humans who freed them. Frisk Dreemurr, I now speak directly to you. You always thought these monsters were your friends. You put your life at risk on more than one occasion to save them. But they have deceived you into betraying your own species. You should have killed them all when you had the chance. But it is not too late. Join me in saving humanity from the monster menace, and you will be spared."

"I'll never join you." Frisk replied angrily. These monsters are all family to me! If you want to hurt them, you'll have to go through me first!"

"Then you leave me no choice." Esmond replied. "Just know that you died for nothing. Monsters will perish, and humans will claim their rightful place as rulers of the world!"

Suddenly, Esmond and several of his followers entered the room and started casting magical spells all over the place. Undyne, Alphys, and several members of the Royal Guard engaged them in combat. Esmond was a tall, bearded man who was wearing a wizard's robe like many of his followers, and he also carried a sword with him for close-range combat. He charged at Frisk, and swung his sword at her.

Frisk jumped out of the way of Esmond's sword. Esmond swung at her a few more times, and then she remembered that she too could use Determination magic. She cast a shield spell, and blocked the sword. Then, she attempted to reason with the King.

"King Esmond, this is madness! The monsters are no longer at war with the humans! Don't you see that you've become the very thing you sought to destroy?"

"The monsters can never be trusted. You of all people should see that, after the destruction that the Great Dragon Clan caused in this era. If my successors had any brains at all, they would have wiped those monsters from the face of the earth." With that, he launched a barrage of lightning bolts at Frisk.

Frisk ducked and jumped away from the lightning bolts. After this, Esmond closed in and slashed his sword at Frisk some more. Frisk raised a shield, blocked Esmond, and pushed him back. Then, she attempted to reason with him some more.

"The Great Dragon Clan has seen the error of its ways. Zeregoth himself has renounced his war against humanity, and the Clan has surrendered. The vast majority of them have been pardoned. The war is over!"

"But the monsters all have it in their nature to wage war, and they see humans as their enemy." Esmond replied. "They will always blame humans for their problems. We must eliminate them. It's the only way to secure justice for the countless lives that have been ruined in this era and the last."

Frisk jumped back and tried casting some offensive spells at Esmond. She did not want to kill him, only knock him down or incapacitate him. She tried launching sonic waves at him to knock him off his feet, but he easily dodged them. In retaliation, he started launching fireballs at Frisk. She dodged all of them, and then tried launching some lightning bolts. These bolts were not strong enough to kill Esmond, only stun him. He blocked them, and then began supercharging his sword with magical energy. He plunged it into the ground, and caused an earthquake.

The earthquake caused Frisk to stumble long enough for Esmond to close in and deliver a powerful knockout punch. Frisk fell to the floor, wounded and too dizzy to get up. "Don't worry, I won't kill you right away." The King said. "You will be an instrumental part in my vengeance. My empire will rise up from the ashes, stronger than ever before!" When he finished speaking, he teleported away with Frisk.

"NO!" Undyne shouted as she saw what was happening. She threw a spear at Esmond, but he vanished just before it could hit him.

Meanwhile, the monsters were winning the rest of the battle. None of the humans were a match for Undyne's spear magic. They were all too weakened to continue fighting or escape, and were surrounded by angry monsters. Undyne readied a final volley of spears with which to kill them all. Alphys, too, was enraged at them and readied a blaster to fire on them. Even Katie, who had grabbed a gun from a fallen security guard, was preparing to kill them. But just then, Chara spoke up.

"They are beaten. Let it go." Chara said.

"These guys ruined our convention, kidnapped Frisk, and killed dozens of people!" Undyne protested. "They deserve to die."

"We all need to remember Frisk's example." Chara replied. "What would she do if she were in your place?"

"You're right. Frisk always forgave everyone who tried to hurt her, now we need to follow her example." Undyne said as she lowered her spears. The other monsters all lowered their weapons.

"But that doesn't mean we need to let this Esmond guy get away with kidnapping Frisk!" Asriel interjected. "She risked everything to save us, now we need to do the same for her!" He turned to Chara. "Are you with me, Chara?"

"Of course I am, Asriel." Chara replied. "But where did Esmond go? He could have teleported anywhere in the world."

"I recommend you speak to Dr. Gaster." Alphys replied. He knows a lot about the world before the war, and he has all sorts of equipment too advanced even for me to design. If there's anyone who can help you find Esmond, it's him. He should be at Sans and Papyrus's house."

"Ah, of course Gaster will know." Chara said, feeling stupid at not remembering. "Gaster was the one who directed Frisk to go back in time and learn Determination magic to begin with."

"Alright, Chara." Asriel said with fierce determination, let's go save Frisk!"

With that, Asriel and Chara stormed out of the convention center and headed to the skeletons' house, determined to save their friend.


	3. Order and Chaos

Asriel and Chara walked through the streets of New New Home to the skeletons' house, determined to save their friend. Asriel was very concerned for Frisk's safety. She had risked everything to save him and Chara, and now she needed them to save her.

"We have to save Frisk, Chara," Asriel said. She never gave up on us, and I'm not about to give up on her either."

"I know, Asriel," Chara replied. "Before Frisk came along, I was dead!" I had died and become nothing more than a ghost to guide her through the Underground. Then, she suddenly broke into a morbid yet catchy song:

 _My heart had stopped and my brain was cold. I was so so dead!"_

Asriel wasn't amused. "Cut that out, Chara! This isn't funny!"

Chara ignored him and continued singing. " _And then my body had started to mold. I was so so dead!"_

Asriel was annoyed. "Well guess what, Chara? I was worse than dead! You don't know what Hell is until you've spent several years as a soulless flower, trying desperately to feel any sort of love for anything but yourself, being fully aware that your actions are cruel and sadistic, and nonetheless being unable to restrain yourself because you lack anything remotely resembling love! But thanks to Frisk, I was able to become myself again and avoid going back to that. She saved my life, and now I need to save hers."

"You're right, Asriel." Chara replied. "I was just trying to lighten the mood."

Asriel and Chara approached the skeletons' house and knocked on the door. In a few moments, the door was opened by Papyrus, a familiar goofy skeleton.

"Did King Asgore shave his beard and become twenty years younger?" The skeleton asked when he saw Asriel. He then turned to Chara. "And did Frisk put on a green sweater and dye her hair a lighter shade of brown?"

Asriel was not in the mood for Papyrus's shenanigans. "Papyrus, we've been over this. I'm Asriel, King Asgore's son. And this is my sister Chara, who just happens to look very similar to Frisk. We need to speak to your father."

"Oh. Well in that case, follow me." Papyrus led his guests through his house to the basement, where W.D. Gaster's lab was located. On the way, they encountered another skeleton. This one was much shorter than Papyrus.

"Howdy, Asriel and Chara," the skeleton said. "Care for some ketchup?"

"Not now, Sans," Asriel replied. We need to speak to your father now."

"Okay, then. Don't let me keep you." Sans replied. "If you need me, I'll be at Grillby's." With that, Sans teleported away.

Papyrus led Asriel and Chara downstairs, where they found a laboratory full of strange-looking monsters, including a gray one with no arms and no pupils. This monster was Goner Kid, who resembled Frisk's friend Monster Kid. He was one of Gaster's followers, who had disappeared from the world sometime after Gaster had been erased from existence after falling into his own invention, a power plant called the CORE. They had returned to the world shortly after Gaster had.

Also present in the basement was a goat-like monster with gray fur and dressed in black robes, similar in appearance to Asriel. His name was Sargon the Sorcerer, and he had been the leader of the Great Dragon Clan until the dragon Zeregoth had been resurrected. Before that, he was also an assistant to Gaster in his scientific research. After Frisk had shown him mercy, he repented of his evil ways and helped Frisk defeat the dragon. He had since been pardoned for his crimes and returned to his scientific research. He looked up and saw Asriel and Chara.

"Hello, my friends," he said. "Is there something I can help you with?"

"Yes, we need to speak to W.D. Gaster." Asriel replied.

"I can take you to him right now," Sargon said as he turned around. He led them to the other end of the basement, where they found a tall skeleton dressed in a black jacket. This skeleton also had a cracked skull and misshapen eye sockets. He was W.D. Gaster.

"Greetings, Asriel and Chara," the skeleton said. "Is there something you need to talk to me about?"

"Yes!" Chara replied urgently. "King Esmond the Great has returned, and he's attacked the anime convention! He kidnapped Frisk and teleported away somewhere, and we don't know where he went. Alphys told us that you could help us find him."

"King Esmond has returned?!" Gaster said in disbelief. "Then we are in grave danger." He raised his voice and told his assistants, "Leave the laboratory! I wish to speak to our guests alone!"

After everyone had left, he spoke to Asriel and Chara. "King Esmond was the most powerful human king who ever reigned. If he's alive now, he must have been reincarnated in our modern era," he explained.

"Humans are reincarnated when they die?" Asriel asked.

"According to legends, there are four possible outcomes for humans and monsters when they die. The most righteous go to a Heaven-like realm. There, they live with the Annoying Dog, the creator of this world, and are given control of their own worlds to rule. The most evil are sent to Hell to suffer a unique punishment based on their specific sins. Sometimes, a human can become a ghost when they die. We're not sure why this happens, but in Chara's case, we think it happened because her soul was fused with yours and prevented from disappearing. But the vast majority of people, who are neither good enough for Heaven nor bad enough for Hell, are simply reincarnated with no memory of their past lives unless they are reminded of what happened in the past, which seems to have been the case for Esmond.

"But King Esmond saved humanity from the monsters' dragon god!" Chara exclaimed. "Wasn't that good enough for him to get into Heaven?"

"It would have been, had it not been for his intense hatred for monsters," Gaster explained. Esmond harbored immense hatred for monsterkind because of what Zeregoth and his followers had done. His hatred is understandable, but no one may enter our annoying creator's realm with that amount of hatred in their heart. So instead of entering the blessed realm, he was reborn in our time."

"But where could he have gone with Frisk?" Asriel asked. "What is he trying to do?"

"It is likely that he wishes to eradicate monsterkind in revenge for the trouble it caused. He probably resents Frisk for freeing the monsters, and wishes to take revenge on her as well. But if he didn't kill her right away, then it's likely that he's planning to use her power to charge the Staff of Life."

"The what?" Chara asked.

"It is a staff containing the essence of the two most powerful elements in the universe, order and chaos. Humans and monsters each embody one of these aspects, with monsters representing order and humans representing chaos. These two elements permeate all living things. If he obtains the staff, he will be able to control the life force of every living thing in the universe. Then, he will use it to exterminate all the monsters. But to activate the staff, he will need three things: the two halves of the staff, each of which represent one of the elements, and an enormous power source such as Frisk's Determination."

"How can we stop him?" Chara asked.

"You will need to rescue Frisk and prevent Esmond from obtaining the two halves of the staff."

"Where can we find Frisk?" Asriel asked.

"If King Esmond has returned, then he has probably begun restoring his fortress north of here. It was a mighty castle during his days, and it has since fallen into ruins. But a wizard like him and his followers could probably rebuild it in a matter of days, and there is no doubt that he will want to restore such a large symbol of his pride."

"How can we find it, Dr. Gaster?" Chara asked.

"It's located near the base of Skull Mountain," Gaster replied. "It's a large mountain with a skull on it. You really can't miss it."

"Well, we're going over there to save Frisk," Asriel replied. "She has risked everything to help us monsters, and now it's my turn to return the favor."

"If you're going to try save her, then there are a few things I should tell you before you go," Gaster replied. First of all, rescuing Frisk won't stop Esmond from charging the staff. She is a powerful source of energy, but not the only one. The only way to truly stop him will be to find the two halves of the staff and destroy them, which also requires an enormous amount of magical energy. I'll explain how to destroy them later."

"Okay, then." Asriel replied. Is there anything else we need to know?"

"To get into the fortress, you're going to have to disguise yourselves. The place will be swarming with enemies, and you won't make it ten feet." He handed each of them a set of wizard robes. "Chara, you should fit right in since you're a human. They'll think you're one of them. Asriel, you're going to have to wear these gloves too and keep your face hidden. He handed Asriel a set of gloves."

"Alright, then," Chara replied. "We won't fail, Dr. Gaster!"

"I know you won't," said Gaster. But there's one more thing I should tell you before you go. Esmond cannot be reasoned with, and he will be a threat to monsterkind for as long as he lives. Frisk was able to help a lot of people become good including you two, but Esmond is too far gone and humans are harder to reason with than monsters. To put an end to his threat, you will have to kill him."

"That's where we disagree, Dr. Gaster," Asriel said. "Frisk taught me that the 'kill or be killed' philosophy will leave the whole world dead."

"Frisk taught me that humans can still be good," said Chara. "I have to follow her example. The only way the world can get better is if we all do."

"The choice is yours, but for the sake of the whole world, I suggest you kill him. But the most important thing right now is rescuing Frisk and destroying the pieces of the Staff of Life. Go now, and save our friend and our world."

"We will, Dr. Gaster," Chara replied.

Asriel and Chara started to leave the basement, where they encountered Papyrus. The skeleton was holding a plate of spaghetti.

"Hello, Asriel and Chara," said the skeleton. "If you're about to go on another adventure, I strongly recommend you each take some of my finest spaghetti! You don't want to be hungry and not have it, do you?"

Papyrus made the worst spaghetti Asriel and Chara had ever tasted, but it could very well save their lives. Not only would they be able to eat it if they were hungry, but monster food had a healing quality and did not spoil. They each took some of the spaghetti. Then, Sans showed up.

"Take some of my ketchup, too," the short skeleton said. Sans loved ketchup, to the point where he would sometimes eat it by itself. Asriel and Chara each took a bottle of ketchup.

"And when you get back with Frisk, feel free to play some basketball with me anytime. I look forward to dunking you." Sans was great at basketball despite his small size, and he loved to yell "Geeettttttt dunked on!" as he dunked the ball.

"We'll see about that, Sans," Chara replied as she and Asriel went toward the door, determined to find Frisk and save the monsters from extinction.


End file.
